Cross reference is made to co-pending U.S. Pat. applications Ser. No. 08/115,300 (NCR Docket No. 5770), entitled "Apparatus for Containing and Supporting Electronic Devices" by Robert J. Crockett; Ser. No. 08/115,376 (NCR Docket No. 5787), entitled "Computer Housing Seal" by Robert J. Crockett; Ser. No. 08/115,295 (NCR Docket No. 5819), entitled "Isotropic Shock Mounting" by Randal A. Burke; and Ser. No. 29/012,456, entitled "Portable Computer" by Donald Carr, Scott Belliveau and Robert Paterson, all assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, and all filed concurrently herewith.
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly to a display assembly which is positionable within an interior of a computer housing.
There exists numerous designs of display devices which are used in computers. One type of computer which uses a display device is a portable computer. Portable computers are typically transported from a storage site to a remote operating site and then back to the storage site. The mobility of the portable computer exposes it to substantial the risk of damage, especially to the display device used therein. The display device is particularly susceptible to damage since it has low tolerance for torsional deformation (i.e. deformation of the device by twisting or otherwise altering the shape of the device relative to its normal or relaxed state). Torsional deformation of the display device may occur when mechanical force is applied to the housing of the computer, for instance, when a portable computer is inadvertently dropped from a height of a few feet.
It would be desirable to provide a display assembly that is positionable within the interior of a computer housing which has significant resistance to damage from mechanical shock so as to make the display assembly more rugged. It would also be desirable to provide a rugged display assembly which is easy to assemble and inexpensive to manufacture.